forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes-Benz 63 Sauber-Mercedes C 9
The 1989 Mercedes-Benz #63 Sauber-Mercedes C 9 (abbreviated as #63 M-B C 9) is a prototype race car featured in the August Playseat Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 4 and in Forza Motorsport 7. The Sauber C 9 is a Group C prototype race car introduced in 1987 as a replacement for the previous Sauber C 8 and a continuation of the partnership between Sauber as a constructor and Mercedes-Benz as an engine builder for the World Sportscar Championship. __TOC__ Characteristics The Sauber C 9 is a development of the C 8, retaining a largely aluminum monocoque but with considerably higher stiffness and numerous other improvements. The rear suspension changed from vertically positioned spring/damper units arranged over the top of the gearbox to a horizontal layout aligned with the longitudinal axis of the car. Aerodynamic changes include the repositioning of the combination of oil/water radiator to the nose of the car, which allowed the use of a modified splitter plate, the removal of the large NACA ducts from the top of the door sills, a re-profiled rear deck, and a rear wing now mounted solely on a central support. There are two aerodynamic configurations for the car: one for sprint circuits and a low drag version for the Mulsanne Straight at Le Mans. In its sprint configuration, the C 9 produces of downforce at with of drag, of downforce at with of drag, and of downforce at with of drag.Downforce and drag figures (Sprint) - Mulsanne's Corner Race Car Aerodynamics Database: 1988 Sauber Mercedes-Benz C9 The C 9 is powered by a 5.0L (4,973 cc) twin-turbocharged, mid-mounted M119 V8, with of boost producing up to and . The C 9 revs up to 7,000 rpm, although drivers generally stayed up to 6,500 rpm during races. The torque curve in the 3,000 to 6,000 rpm range is almost uniform, giving plenty of engine flexibility. With a weight of , the C 9 has a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne.Calculated using Forza Motorsport 7 power specification of The C 9 is capable of accelerating from 0 - in 2.7 seconds, 0 - in 4.9 seconds (5.5 seconds in Forza Motorsport 4), and a top speed of , which only the Forza Motorsport 4 rendition of the car can reach, as the Forza Motorsport 7 rendition is instead limited to . Statistics Performance The Sauber-Mercedes C 9 is a car that is well balanced in all performance aspects, with very fast acceleration including the ability to reach in less than 5 seconds, extremely sharp handling even at high speeds, very efficient braking that allows it to continue longer into a corner and still be able to brake to appropriate cornering speeds quickly, and a sufficiently high top speed for all tracks. One disadvantage of the C 9, though, is the moderate to strong wheelspin it experiences off the line, thus making this car recommended for advanced drivers. In Forza Motorsport 4, the C 9 is the top-ranking car in X Class one-mile drag races, on oval circuits, and in the Bernese Alps due to said performance traits. Trivia * The #63 M-B C 9 has and in Forza Motorsport 4. Gallery FM4 M-B 63 Sauber C 9.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM4 M-B 63 Sauber C 9 2.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM4 M-B 63 Sauber C 9 3.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM7 63 M-B C 9 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 63 M-B C 9 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 63 M-B C 9 Vista.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' References